Conciencia
by astartea
Summary: Severus Snape regresa con los death eaters bajo las ordenes de Dumbledore. Pero Voldemort tiene otros planes para él... Spoilers del libro 5°
1. La vuelta al redil

****

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter y los personajes que os resulten conocidos, son de J.K. Rowling, y yo no saco dinero escribiendo esto (sería un trabajo genial, pero los abogados de la Rowling, de la Warner y de todo el mundo que realmente saca dinero con Harry Potter se me comerían con patatas)

****

Spoliers: La acción de este fic sucede durante el 5° libro, aunque la idea general me surgió antes. Lo que pasa que al leer el 5° se me han roto un poco los esquemas, y puede que tenga que variar todo, ya veré conforme vaya escribiendo...

****

Reviews, please ^_^

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Con su llegada, todos los silenciosos mortífagos que formaban el círculo comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, a lanzar sonidos de exclamación y a mirarlo de forma descarada. Sin prestar atención a la algarabía que se había formado con su llegada, ocupó su lugar en el círculo, con una inclinación de cabeza, saludó a Malfoy y tras arrodillarse se demoró en sacudir el polvo acumulado en los bajos de su túnica y en sus botas negras.

Desde su ingreso en los mortífagos había hecho esos mismos gestos cuando llegaba al círculo y ese día, tras casi catorce años de no haberse reunido sumados a una reunión inicial en la que Lord Voldemort había recuperado su poder y estuvo a punto de asesinar a Harry Potter, Snape decidió seguir con sus rituales tradicionales, y comportarse como si la semana pasada hubiese sido la última reunión a la que asistiese. Poco le importó el hecho de que todos le mirasen con asombro y que claramente estuviesen hablado y haciendo conjeturas para ver si era o no un traidor a la causa. Tampoco le dio importancia a que Malfoy no respondiese el saludo como antaño, y es que llevaban más de 10 años sin dirigirse la palabra, excepto para asuntos escolares de su hijo Draco. Siguió sacudiéndose, aunque realmente esta vez sus ropas luciesen impecables, ya que la aparición había sido de lo más exacta....

- Veo, mis queridos mortífagos, que estáis de muy buen humor esta noche – Voldemort sonreía de manera bastante peligrosa, y comenzó a hablar mientras el más oscuro de los silencios amanecía en la solitaria explanada en la que se habían reunido esa noche. Como solía pasar, nadie le había oído llegar, y nadie le vería marcharse. La luna lucía como sangre en el horizonte, y las estrellas se apagaban poco a poco por la acción de las nubes. Las botas del Tenebroso eran ridículamente pequeñas para su estatura, del mejor cuero negro y con unos ribetes de metal. Paseaba en el interior del circulo de personas arrodilladas y cubiertas de capas negras, con máscaras blancas que sólo permitían ver los ojos y labios de sus portadores.

En la mayoría de los casos, los labios temblaban y los ojos eran incapaces de enfrentar la vista al monstruo que paseaba con tanta arrogancia. Era alto y de constitución fuerte, con una capa gris plata cayendo por sus hombros como una corriente de agua, lo que le daba aspecto de vaporoso. Su cabeza, al igual que sus pies, era terriblemente desproporcionada con el resto del cuerpo.... pero al contrario de los pies, la cabeza era extremadamente grande, redondeada como una luna llena y prácticamente sin pelo, pero cubierta de una extraña pelusilla que más parecía el musgo de un vegetal que una cabellera. Los ojos eran rojos, pero no hermosos como lo serían dos rubíes, sino obscenos, como dos charcos de sangre. En el lugar donde tendría que ir una nariz humana, había dos ranuras para respirar, como las que tiene una serpiente. Cada vez que daba un paso, respiraba con fuerza, como si pudiese detectar el olor de cada uno de los que estaban arrodillados, como si pudiese oler su miedo. 

La boca era, de lejos, la zona más hermosa de todo el cuerpo del individuo. Su voz era poderosa, grave pero no desagradable. Sus labios eran gruesos y bien trazados, de una perfección casi infantil, rojos y suaves, y los dientes eran una larga hilera de perlas blancas, rectos y de pequeño tamaño. Excepto, claro está, los colmillos, que eran los de una Cobra, afilados, punzantes y con la capacidad de producir veneno. Prosiguió su paseo como un tigre en una jaula y se detuvo frente a uno de los grupos que habían estado hablando y señalando a Snape. Su boca volvió a abrirse para continuar la frase que había dejado colgando tanto rato:

- Si..., estáis de un humor excelente, en serio. Tanto es así que habéis preferido poneros a charlar tranquilamente en lugar de esperar en silencio a que YO dijese lo que tengo que decir.... – más de una garganta se apretó en el cuello de su dueño, sobre todo las de aquellos que podían ver a menos de un metro de distancia las botas de su señor – Nadie tiene que pedir disculpas?

Ante este añadido, todos los mortífagos lloriquearon como niños, suplicando la clemencia de su maestro ante semejante atrevimiento que habían tenido. Voldemort salivaba de placer ante la mansedumbre de sus seguidores y tras escucharlos un rato y golpear a algunos, físicamente o mediante hechizos, cruzó las manos en el aire para indicar que se callaran.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar donde Snape estaba inclinado, lanzándole miradas de reojo pero sin atreverse a enfrentarse a él directamente. Lord Voldemort, para sorpresa del resto, se inclinó e hincó una rodilla en el suelo para situarse a la altura de Severus. Cogió entre sus pálidas y huesudas manos la fina cara del maestro de Pociones, y la alzó para que sus ojos se encontrasen.

Severus pensó que simplemente con el gesto que Voldemort había hecho se iba a morir. El corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho, y una gota de sudor frío bajo por su sien derecha para perderse por la parte trasera de la oreja. No quería mirar tan de frente esos ojos, pero las manos que le sujetaban le impedían mirar a cualquier otro sitio, así que se decidió a enfrentarlos.

Eran realmente hipnóticos, y Severus temió por primera vez que el plan de ser espía de Dumbledore fingiendo estar de parte de esos ojos se iba al garete nada más empezar a ejecutarse.

- Snape, ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Es un placer verte por aquí – a Severus no le pasó desapercibido el tono con el que Voldemort había dicho la palabra placer - ¿Cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo? Me han dicho que eres profesor en Hogwarts, Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin....¿no es cierto?

- Así es, milord – Snape hizo un intento de reverencia, impedido por las manos que le atenazaban fuertemente la cara.

- Vaya, vaya, la última vez que nos vimos sólo eras un aspirante a profesor sustituto, y ese viejo de Dumbledore tenía sus dudas respecto a ti... – La verdad no era totalmente esa, pero era lo que Snape y Dumbledore habían acordado que el primero le diría a su "Señor" . Bendita occlumancia!!! Snape tenía tanta capacidad para cerrar su mente que más de un historiador recordaría en el futuro su labor en la Guerra con el nombre de "El principe de las Mentiras"

- Es cierto, Lord Voldemort, señor.

- Jefe de Slytherin – Voldemort sonreía – es un gran honor el que se te ha concedido.

- Así es, Lord Voldemort, lo hago lo mejor que puedo, sigo todas las reglas impuestas por... – Voldemort alzó una mano, señal de que no le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que Snape le estaba contando.

- Y dime, ¿cómo es que no viniste a nuestra anterior reunión? Si hasta Harry Potter pudo venir... 

- Señor, cuando recibí su llamada estaba en el palco de profesores del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y ví como Potter se desvanecía con la copa, así que me imaginé que fue un plan brillante por vuestra parte, pero no podía excusarme o todo el mundo hubiese sospechado de mí.

- Vaya, vaya, me esperaba que dijeras eso, aunque no me suena del todo convincente, la verdad....

- Tenéis que creerme, mi señor! Es la verdad – su voz se iba apagando, hasta convertirse en su susurro – yo nunca os mentiría...

Voldemort soltó su cara y se levantó. Tras hacerlo, estampó la metálica suela de su bota contra el rostro de Snape. Con un leve sonido de sorpresa, el mortífago cayó al suelo y levantó la vista hacia el monstruo que le observaba con una expresión de furia. Severus notaba el sabor metálico de la sangre en las comisuras de sus labios, el picor en su nariz que producían las venas rotas y cómo su labio inferior palpitaba mientras que la sangre cubría todo el corte. La blanca máscara se había partido por la mitad, así que la apartó de su rostro y la dejó en el suelo. Pudo ver la parte interior teñida con su sangre. Con sumo cuidado, separó los labios para articular una excusa, una suplica,.... pero todo parecía inútil, y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a sufrir lo que iba a venir.

- ¿Nunca me mentirías, Snape? - La grave y sedosa voz parecía estar envenenada, y así era: Severus pudo ver como los colmillos de Lord Voldemort empezaban a segregar una sustancia blanquecina que goteaba por las comisuras de sus labios hasta su barbilla - ¿Entonces no fuiste espía de Dumbledore y saboteaste nuestros planes, y entregaste a unos cuantos compañeros? ¿Entonces porque fuiste exculpado?

- Fue una excusa, mi señor! Os lo juro! Otros dijeron que usted los sometió a un Imperius, y yo dije que lo que hacía era espiarle! Yo no quería ir a Azkaban, señor, por eso mentí en el juicio! Fue fácil hacerle creer a Dumbledore que le estaba ayudando a él en vez de estar de vuestra parte... Teneis que creerme! Sólo fue para no tener que ir a Azkaban!

- ¿En serio? ¿No irías a Azkaban por tu señor? – La cara de Snape se ensombreció al darse cuenta que su mentira había llegado a un callejón sin aparente salida - ¿No harías ese sacrificio por mi?

- No, mi señor – El silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y la cara de profunda sorpresa de Voldemort podía haber sido hasta desternillante, de no ser por el hecho de que hubiese llevado a una muerte atroz al aventurado que se hubiese reído.

- ¿Qué tú qué...? Tú.. ¿no irías a Azkaban por el mago mas grande de todos los tiempos, por TU SEÑOR? – Voldemort no cabía en sí del asombro. Ni en sus más remotos sueños hubiese imaginado que uno de sus mortífagos, por muy traidor que fuese a su causa, se atrevería a decirle algo semejante. 

- No, mi señor... – La voz de Snape era un hilo, prácticamente imperceptible, hasta que una determinación nació en él y levantó la vista hacia el mago que estaba de pie a unos pasos de él y prosiguió – podéis pedirme lo que más os complazca, podéis torturarme hasta la destrucción si eso os hace feliz u os produce placer, podéis actuar de mi juez y decidir sobre mi vida o mi muerte.... Pero Azkaban no. Es demasiado. 

__

"Demasiado", repitió su cerebro mientras esperaba la respuesta del Señor Tenebroso. Al menos en este caso, Lord Voldemort no podría acusarle de mentir. El mayor temor de Snape había sido, desde que tenía uso de razón, la cárcel. No concretamente Azkaban, sino más bien el temor de no ser libre, de estar retenido contra su voluntad.... Para él, eso era peor que la propia muerte, más doloroso aún que la tortura más cruel jamás inflingida. Un falso concepto de esa idea de libertad le hizo unirse a los mortífagos. 

Y la traición a Voldemort se debió a que Severus pronto se dio cuenta de cómo el Señor Tenebroso también le estaba privado de esa libertad...... 

- Demasiado – repitió Voldemort, los ojos chispeantes y sonrisa divertida. Tras un silencio casi eterno, se acercó lentamente al rostro cubierto de sangre para luego alejarse repentinamente y seguir caminando dentro del círculo de personas arrodilladas – Suficiente. No me convence al cien por cien, pero el hecho de que hayas venido amerita una oportunidad. Te será encargada una labor para ponerte a prueba.

- Gracias, mi señor, no os decepcionaré – Snape contempló maravillado al Señor Tenebroso, que había decidido perdonar su vida tras uno de los momentos más críticos. Lo que pasase en ese momento por la mente del bífido, sólo el lo conocía, y Severus volvió a sentir temor al registrar sus ultimas palabra y ver su sonrisa maliciosa. _"Para ponerte a prueba_" retumbaba por su cabeza, encerrando sensaciones de un futuro incierto.

Lord Voldemort se acercó a Lucius Malfoy y susurró algo a su oído. Su boca seguía chorreando ese líquido blanco y corrosivo, y Lucius no pudo evitar un gesto de desagrado que afortunadamente Voldemort no vio. Acto seguido, empezó a hablar de la supremacía de los magos frente a los muggles, la opresión que habían sufrido sus antepasados hace siglos y otros temas de discurso que motivaban a los espectadores. Voldemort solía dejar alguna casa vacía o abandonada preparada para que tras las reuniones los mortífagos se pudiesen aparecer allí y emborracharse a placer, cenar, tener sexo o hacer lo que les viniese en gana. 

Era un buen estratega, y sabía que tenía que tener a sus hombres contentos y motivados, aunque era bien cierto que algunos de ellos no necesitaban motivación alguna. Cuando estuviesen completamente borrachos, repetirían las consignas que él les estaba dando en ese momento, y el odio hacia los muggles, los mudblood y la gente de Dumbledore se arraigaría en ellos cada vez con más fuerza, volviéndolos así más leales. 

Tras casi una hora de palabrería, Voldemort indicó con un gesto a Lucius, Severus, Nott y otros dos encapuchados que Snape no conocía que aguardasen allí. Después despidió a los demás indicándoles donde aparecerse para relajarse y charlar animadamente. Les dijo que por ahora no tenía ninguna misión para ellos, pero que en torno a 8 o 10 días más tarde, volvería a llamarlos.

Snape estaba ahora realmente asustado. Se había quedado sólo con cinco personas más, pero se sentía más amenazado que cuando estaban todos los mortífagos. Era irracional, pero su corazón volvió a latir con rapidez. Se acercó a los demás, arrodillándose junto a Nott. Voldemort esperó pacientemente a que todos los demás mortífagos se desaparecieran y sus ojos se demoraron un rato más en el horizonte, donde la luna estaba cada vez más roja y más baja. En tres horas no habría luna, y en cuatro o cinco el sol se alzaría de nuevo.

- Bueno – comenzó Voldemort – como supongo que no querreis pasar aquí mucho más tiempo, os diré lo que tengo pensado para cada uno de vosotros.... 

Caminó lentamente hacia ellos, con una estudiada pereza. Cogió por los hombros a uno de los encapuchados que Snape no reconocía y lo obligó a incorporarse. Snape cayó en la cuenta de que debía ser muy joven, ya que tenía formas finas pero vigorosas. El sujeto temblaba, y Snape predijo que Voldemort le aplicaría la maldición Cruciatus para enseñarle a comportarse frente a su presencia. Pero no fue así.

- SSsssssss , cálmate mi pequeño gorrión sssshhhh – Voldemort había rodeado con sus repugnantes brazos el cuerpecito y lo estrechaba contra si, dejando que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, cerca de su cara de globo blanco – No pasa nada. Tú irás con mis más eficientes servidores, y luego iré a verte... 

Haciendo un gesto a Lucius y Nott hizo que éstos dejasen de mirar la escena y se levantasen a su lado. Voldemort le entregó al mortífago aún tembloroso a Malfoy y éste lo recogió entre sus brazos, de forma bastante más torpe que su Señor. Severus no podía cerrar la boca, extasiado ante la imagen que acababa de presenciar. Nunca había visto al Lord Oscuro comportarse de forma tan dulce y caritativa con alguien, y mucho menos usar apodos como "gorrión" . Tras unas instrucciones en voz baja a Nott, los tres se desaparecieron sin previo aviso, y Voldemort se volvió hacia los dos hombres que aún estaban allí, arrodillados y separados por el hueco que los otros tres dejasen. Snape podía notar como el hombre arrodillado a unos metros de él lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, y volvía su vista a Voldemort cuando él le devolvía la mirada.

- Bueno Snape. Te voy a dar una última oportunidad. En el pasado me traicionaste, aunque sólo fuese negándome. Pero he de reconocer que antes me serviste con disciplina y eficacia, y eso dice mucho en tu favor.

- Gracias, señor.

- ¿Estamos entonces en el mismo bando, Snape?

- Por supuesto, mi señor. Haré lo posible para que vos logreis vuestros objetivos – Añadió, intentando dar confianza y determinación a sus palabras. Voldemort le dirigió una sonrisa de réplica y se acercó a él.

- Mi querido muchacho – el tono recorrió la espalda de Severus como una gota fría, ante eso, no se podía evitar tiritar – No se trata de mis objetivos, sino de NUESTROS objetivos.... hay un matiz importante, por eso le he asignado a él acompañarte – señaló al otro hombre – porque sé que tenéis un objetivo en común, que lo será también de mi causa, y además, podré comprobar tu lealtad imponiéndote una labor que te gustará.

Snape inclinó la cabeza y notó el cuerpo del otro mortífago a su lado. Había recorrido la distancia que les separaba y ahora sus brazos y sus piernas se rozaban, y Severus sintió sensaciones contradictorias. No quería regresar a su vida de mortífago. La vida que Dumbledore le había proporcionado, su perdón... era suficiente motivo para que el anciano mago tuviese su lealtad, y dispusiese de su vida para su causa.

Pero la persona que estaba a su lado, que sentía su contacto... Voldemort había dicho que tenían un objetivo común.... ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡No era posible que tuviese una labor que le gustase, ni que el hombre a su lado tuviese algo en común con él! ¿No era posible, cierto? Miró a los ojos de Voldemort, que se burlaban de él. Lava ardiente que se le reía, que se enfrentaba a sus preguntas con una sonrisa afirmativa.

Voldemort se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el infinito. El mortífago de su lado se atrevió a incorporarse levemente y a susurrar:

- ¿Mi señor? – su voz era pastosa, desagradable, y llena de miedo.

- ¿Sí? – la sonrisa de Voldemort era malvada.

- No nos habéis dicho que hacer, mi señor

- ¿No? – Voldemort retrocedió unos pasos hasta estar casi encima de ellos – Pensé que vosotros solos encontraríais cual es vuestro objetivo común, pero veo que tendré que deciros yo todo: Vuestro objetivo, antes de la próxima reunión del círculo, será asesinar a Sirius Black.

La noticia impactó a Snape, para luego llenarle el corazón de una dulce amargura. Su sueño dorado desde los 16 años sería matar a Black, y el hacerlo supondría retomar la confianza de Voldemort. Su cabeza divagaba, y cuando vio al Lord Oscuro desaparecer, no pudo más que sentarse en el polvoriento suelo y pensar en su misión. No quería traicionar a Dumbledore, pero matar a Black....

Recordaba la noche del torneo de los tres magos, cuando se descubrió que Moody había sido suplantado por Barty Crouch. Recordaba como el perro negro se había transformado ante sus ojos en Sirius, y la mirada de desprecio que le había lanzado, respondiendo a la suya propia.

Recordaba su mano húmeda y repugnante estrecharse en la suya, y mientras que Severus había decidido obedecer a Dumbledore, Black había apretado su mano con todas su fuerzas, hasta hacerle daño en los nudillos. No iban a cesar las hostilidades, eso estaba claro.

Recordaba el dolor de sus nudillos: un dolor mínimo comparado con el que Voldemort le pudiese infligir, un dolor casi absurdo, de no ser por el hecho de que se había producido con el mayor de los odios y desprecios....

Su cuerpo se estremeció al frío de la madrugada, ya sin luna. Sorprendido, notó una manta caer sobre sus hombros y deslizarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Había olvidado a su compañero por completo hasta que hizo aparecer la manta y se la echó por encima. Después de un incómodo silencio, decidió agradecérselo.

- Gracias.

- De nada. A mi también me humillaba, ¿sabes?

Severus se sobresaltó y se giró para encararlo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de quién era su compañero. Se había quitado la máscara, pero por sus palabras supo quien era antes de girarse. Allí, un hombre muy bajito, de pelo entre rubio y gris y con una calva incipiente en la parte trasera de la cabeza. De nariz puntiaguda y sonrisa babosa, bastante relleno tirando a gordo.....

Y con ojillos pequeños y vivos como una rata.

- A mi también me humillaba. Siempre, siempre, a todas horas – repitió el individuo sin dejar de sonreírle a Snape

- ¿Pettigrew?¿Peter Pettigrew? – La respuesta era tan obvia que a Snape le pareció ridículo haberlo preguntado. Y como única respuesta, los ojos del animago parecieron agrandarse.

Era obvio que se trataba de él.


	2. Dudas y mentiras

****

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter y los personajes que os resulten conocidos, son de J.K. Rowling, y yo no saco dinero escribiendo esto (sería un trabajo genial, pero los abogados de la Rowling, de la Warner y de todo el mundo que realmente saca dinero con Harry Potter se me comerían con patatas)

****

Spoliers: La acción de este fic sucede durante el 5° libro, aunque la idea general me surgió antes. Lo que pasa que al leer el 5° se me han roto un poco los esquemas, y puede que tenga que variar todo, ya veré conforme vaya escribiendo...

****

Reviews, please ^_^

**Atención!!! Importante!!!:** Algunos ya lo sabreis, pero advierto a los que no lo saben: Estoy pasando un curso en Alemania, y en los teclados alemanes no existe la letra "n" con palito arriba, comprendeis? He decidido sustituirla por este símbolo: µ

Por ejemplo: Espaµa, araµar, montaµa, maµana... Please, que esto no suponga un impedimento T_T

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

La situacion era surrealista. Aún dolorido, cansado y con el sabor de su propia sangre martilleándole la garganta, Severus llegó al umbral del castillo, que se erguía orgulloso contra el frío viento de la madrugada. Pero no iba solo. Con cada paso que daba, podía sentir el bulto caliente y tembloroso que se revolvía inquieto en el bolsillo de su toga. Pettigrew...

El corazón de Severus palpitaba, hundido en la contradicción. En el pasado tuvo que luchar lo indecible para encontrar su camino a seguir, y fue victima del ostracismo de ambos sectores del mundo mágico, tanto los que lo veía como un traidor a la causa del Dark Lord como los que lo consideraban un simple tránsfuga, preocupado sólo por salvar su pellejo. En cierto modo, es lógico pensar que si ha sido capaz de abandonar a aquellos con los que se alineó una vez, puede repetirlo en el futuro.

Le había costado casi un tercio de su vida no ser un marginal, decidir que permanecer junto a Dumbledore era seguir el camino más duro, pero a la vez el más justo, el correcto.... Y demostrar a la sociedad que, tras una decisión equivocada, supo volver al redil, como una buena ovejita...

Una ovejita que ahora tenía en bandeja la posibilidad de matar al lobo, huir del maldito redil donde a pesar de todo seguía siendo considerado una mierda y alinearse en el bando que a la larga y gracias al descrédito de los estúpidos burócratas del Ministerio acabaría siendo el más poderoso.

Sacudió la cabeza, horrorizado con sus propios pensamientos. Acaso iba a ser tan estúpido - o tan temerario - como para caer dos veces en la misma piedra?

La rata volvió a revolverse, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Entonces, con pasos seguros se dirigió hacia la entrada de las mazmorras, rezando por que nadie se le cruzase. Tenía que desacerse de su desagradable e inesperado compaµero antes de presentarse ante Dumbledore.

Llegó al familiar corredor donde se ubicaban sus aposentos, su despacho y varias mazmorras que eran usadas como aulas, almacenes y salas de prácticas. Decidió entrar a una de las salas de prácticas. Cerró la puerta con un conjuro y sacó a colagusano de su bolsillo con muy poca delicadeza, arrojándolo al suelo. La rata chilló, aparentemente dolorida y enfadada, pero él no le prestó la menor atención.

Y ante sus ojos se obró el milagro de la magia: la rata que unos segundos antes se encontraba a sus pies comenzó a crecer y a adquirir aspecto humano, en una transfiguración fascinante y repulsiva a la vez. Crujidos de huesos, humanización del animal, ruidos antinaturales... y el rechocho Pettigrew apareció de nuevo ante sus ojos, frotándose la cadera.

- Podrías ser más cuidadoso, sabes? Yo no te he tratado mal....

Severus le dirigió una mirada amenazante que fue suficiente para hacerle callar. Seguía siendo la misma rata cobarde que conoció en su infancia. Le ordenó sentarse y esperarle allí sin hacer el menor ruido, mientras él visitaba a Dumbledore.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Subió pesadamente las filas de escaleras que separaban su mazmorra del despacho del director, los primeros rayos de sol de la maµana entrando por los amplios ventanales del castillo dibujando figuras geométicas en los rincones y huecos entre pasillos de vez en cuando eran cortados por su cuerpo al pasar a través de ellos, calentándole suavemente, como si quisieran darle ánimos. No es que no los necesitara: su cuerpo le pedía a gritos sentarse allí mismo y encogerse sobre si. Su cerebro aún no podía asimilar la noche anterior, en la que no sólo no había sido descubierto y destrozado por su antiguo lider, sino de la que había salido completamente ileso a excepción del golpe en la cara que apenas le había dejado marcas y con la confianza de Voldemort casi recuperada, cumplida la misión que Dumbledore le encargó. 

Al entrar al regio Despacho pudo oir los murmullos de algunos de los retratos, pronto acallados por la voz del Director. 

- Severus! - Albus Dumbledore fue a su encuentro con los brazos extendidos - Siéntate, por favor... Estás bien? No estarás herido? 

Severus intentó sonreir debilmente para calmarlo, mientras se dejaba guiar por los hombros hasta una silla aceptaba el caramelo que le tendía en un gesto mecánico, para luego deslizarlo en su bolsillo. 

- Estoy bien, Albus. Comparado a lo que pude imaginar antes de ir, el encuentro fue como un baile de primavera - Los ojos de Dumbledore chipearon al comentario, pero en ellos seguía vibrando una sombra de preocupación. Ambos magos habían planeado meticulosamente el encuentro de Severus con el resto de mortifagos, y aunque ninguno quiso ponerse en lo peor, los dos sabían las consecuencias que podía acarrear - Voldemort me ha puesto a prueba, pero dijo que aceptaba con dudas mi historia.... 

- Es una buena noticia - Albus prosiguió con voz grave y preocupada, como si no creyese que la notica fuese tan buena. Tras una pausa en la que sus ojos se desviaron a Fawkes, volvió a mirarlo fijamente, con cierta pesadumbre en el rostro - Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, Severus, y tal y como se están desarrollando los acontecimientos, sé que te tengo que pedir demasiado. Necesito que sigas siendo mortifago a los ojos del enemigo, que te inflitres y me informes de todo... 

El rostro del Director era sombrío, pero a la vez inquisitivo. Era obvio que quería oir el relato completo, y aunque Severus sabía que era un Maestro en legilimecia, no iba a utilizarla contra él. Porque tenía su confianza, como en tantas otras ocasiones le había demostrado. Eso le hizo sentirse infinitamente culpable, mucho peor que cuando estuvo arrodillado horas antes frente al Dark Lord, temiendo por su vida. 

Se sintió culpable al relatar la historia y omitir el final de la noche, diciendo que Pettigrew y él serían informados más adelante, pero revelando que el animago estaba esperando dentro del castillo. Dumbledore le palmeó la espalda y le acompaµó hasta la puerta, mandándole a descansar y rogándole encarecidamente que vigilase a la rata y evitase que saliese de las mazmorras. Aún quedaban nueve dias antes de que los alumnos se marchasen, y tener un mortifago en el castillo, aunque fuese en esas situaciones, no dejaba de ser un peligro...

Si Dumbledore supiese que antes de que los alumnos se fuesen Black tenía que estar criando malvas...

Bajó las escaleras mucho más rápido de lo que las había subido, su conciencia gritándole que volviese corriendo al despacho y se arrodillase para describir su misión y pedir perdón por haber siquiera pensado en ejecutarla, mientras que su alma mil veces atormentada le sugería llevar a cabo la misión para ganarse la confianza del Dark Lord, cumplir su sueµo de acabar con el pretencioso animago y seguir sirviendo a Dumbledore con una muerte más a sus espaldas, pero con el orgullo alto y todas las vejaciones sufridas en su adolescencia vengadas. Sabía que uno de sus mayores defectos era el rencor, pero no iba a achantarse por eso. Era obvio que quería matar a Black por motivos rencorosos, pero el sólo pensamiento de hacerlo le hacía sentir virtuoso, justiciero, y por mucho que le horrorizase reconocerlo, feliz. 

Y hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que no se sentía feliz.... 

Divagando llegó hasta la sala donde había dejado a Peter, que seguía sentado en la silla tal y como lo dejó, y dio un respingo al oirle entrar. Sin darle ninguna explicación tiró de su manga y lo guió hasta su despacho. Allí conjuraron un armario para que tuviese la amplitud de un pequeµo zulo y transfiguraron, o mejor dicho, Peter, el experto en transfiguraciones, transfiguró una silla en un catre. Severus le ordenó quedarse allí hasta que él regresase y que bajo ninguna circunstancia se atreviese a salir, si no quería sufrir su disgusto. El animago parecía cada vez más asustado de Severus, así que apenas profirió unas leves quejas cuando el moreno le ordenó entregarle su varita, que fueron acalladas con una mirada asesina. Luego cerró las puertas, sellándolas con un hechizo y recitó un Imperturbable Charm contra el mueble. Ya se encargaría de él más tarde. Ahora necesitaba descansar, aunque eso sería obviamente después de dar sus clases...

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Con un último suspiro de resignación y cansancio, el Profesor Snape cerró la puerta que comunicaba sus habitaciones con su despacho, Ignorando completamente el armario donde Pettigrew seguía encerrado desde hacía 5 horas. 

Realmente, más que habitación, el espacio que en Hogwarts se otorgaba a los profesores residentes podría considerarse como un pequeño apartamento. Nada más entrar, a la izquierda de la puerta, había una cocina con una barra americana para una comida rápida, aunque en el caso de Severus, siempre acababa llena de papeles e ingredientes, con lo que jamás la utilizaba. Seguidamente y sin pared divisoria estaba el salón, todo lo acogedor que puede ser un salón que no tiene más ventanas que una fila de pequeñas oberturas rozando el techo, ya que la mazmorra estaba bajo unos tres metros del nivel del suelo. Pero eso realmente no le importaba. De todas formas, ¿cuántas veces se hubiese detenido a mirar por una ventana si existiese?. 

La pared que había a la derecha de la puerta de entrada tenía dos puertas. Una de ellas era su habitación, y la otra era una habitación algo más pequeña, para las posibles visitas. Nunca había sido utilizada para tal fin, y allí estaba, acumulando polvo y objetos que eran relegados al olvido, pero a la vez imposibles de tirar. El baño estaba entre las dos habitaciones, y era común a ambas.

La cabeza amenazaba con explotarle. Era fin de curso, y aunque la mayoria de exámenes estaban ya hechos, aún tenía clases con los cursos inferiores durante una semana, y además tenía que corregir los exámenes y trabajos del último trimestre del curso escolar y calcular las notas medias. Había estado Dios sabe cuanto y apenas había avanzado la mitad de lo que él quería. Eso se debía a su meticulosidad a la hora de corregir "O mejor dicho, de buscar los más mínimos fallos de esos imbéciles" se dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Se había convertido en un profesor hijoputa. Eso es lo que nadie sueña con ser de mayor. No es que no le gustara enseñar, pero eso de tener que tratar con niños... bueno, nunca le había motivado. Tras un intento de sentarse a seguir corrigiendo frustrado por la noche sin dormir y el cansancio que le recorría, decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente.

Tras lanzar un hechizo a la chimenea, un rojo fuego iluminó un poco más la habitación, dándole un aspecto más cálido y acogedor. Lentamente, como si la vida fuese eterna y el tiempo fuese suyo, se sentó enfrente de la chimenea en un sofá bajo y se empezó a desabrochar las botas. Tras quitárselas y arrojarlas hacia la pared, dudó un momento y decidió dejarse los calcetines. Le gustaba el contacto del mundo contra sus pies descalzos, pero no quería coger ninguna enfermedad o malestar por un capricho. No ahora que tenía tantas responsabilidades... tenía que estar preparado para todo.

Voldemort. Voldemort era el protagonista de muchos de sus pensamientos, y solo durante el sueño y gracias a sus pociones y a su detreza en el arte de la occlumancia podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Aunque ahora parecía no querer salir, sino que seguía dentro de ella, repitiéndole con sus labios de melocotón que matase a Black para ganarse su confianza...

Estaba harto de esta situación. 

Se quitó los gruesos calcetines de lana verde oscura y bajó a la alfombra, donde se tumbó en una postura bastante extraña, aunque no parecía incomodo. 

Y para más inri, Black estaba a tiro de su varita y Pettigrew seguía en el armario...

Tras unos momentos mirando las llamas, se acercó a la cocina, donde no había alfombra y pudo notar el frío en sus plantas, martilleándole los dedos. En vez de coger el habitual frasco con sleeping potion, abrió el armario de las especias y cogió un poco de asfódelo triturado y unas raíces de hipérico. Con unos hábiles movimientos, hizo una masa homogénea de ambos productos. Abrió un cajón del mueble principal del salón y sacó una bolsita. La abrió y la olió. Volvió a dejarla en su sitio y repitió la operación un par de veces más con otras bolsas hasta que encontró la que buscaba. Volvió a acercarse a la cocina, donde había dejado la mezcla. Unió a ésta parte del contenido del sobre, tabaco de sabor a manzana y volvió a mezclar. En una esquina del salón tenía un mueble-bar, del que cogió una botella de whisky. Luego entró en la habitación que tenía llena de trastos y salió de ella con una cachimba en la mano, que mediría medio metro aproximadamente.

Llenó el depósito de la cachimba con wisky diluido en un poco de agua para bajarle gradación, la cerró y colocó en la parte de arriba la masa que había hecho. Acercó todo a una mesa cerca de la chimenea y, con un conjuro, colocó encima de la masa una brasa roja y brillante.

Cogió el brazo de la pipa y le dio una fuerte calada. Pudo notar como el humo bajaba por su garganta y calentaba su pecho, llenando su boca y su nariz de un sabor dulzón y de una sensación de calor realmente agradable. Espiró echando lentamente el humo por la boca, viendo como hacía dibujos y figuras caprichosas y posteriormente se confundía con las sombras de la habitación.

A medida que fumaba, sus músculos se relajaban y su rostro se suavizaba. El hecho de mezclar con el tabaco el asfódelo y el hipérico tenía algo que ver, es cierto, pero era tan fuerte la sensación de bienestar que tenía... No puede ser sólo de eso. No. Estaba también el hecho de que cuando se sentaba frente a una pipa podía olvidarse de todo y dejar fluir los pensamientos. Con la misma rapidez que llegaban, se iban y él no tenía por qué retenerlos, sino que se conformaba con contemplarlos y así poder vaciar su mente. Cerrarla.

Después de un rato sintió la necesidad de ir al baño. Se levantó y se sintió algo mareado, pero era un mareo agradable. Llegó un poco a trompicones y se bajó la bragueta frente al WC. En plena faena le dio por pensar en Pettigrew. Tal vez necesitara algo más que una cama... y tampoco podía dejarlo morir de hambre...

Suspiró. Parecía ser que tras tanto tiempo su habitación de invitados iba a ser usada...

Volviendo al sofá se sirvió un vaso de firewhisky. Un maullido llamó por un instante su atención. Se sentó en el sofá y dejó que Gasolina se subiera a su regazo. Gasolina era un gato siamés que estaba medio loco, se lo había regalado la Profesora Hooch hacía un par de aµos, en esa sensiblera fecha de Navidad. Al principio lo había aborrecido, pero acabó tomándole algo de afecto ya que, de todos modos, era la única criatura que estaba siempre con él. 

Volvió a coger el tubo y siguió fumando lentamente, sintiendo el calor del gato traspasar la túnica y calentarle las piernas. Ahora empezaba a sentirse bien... aunque sabía que la felicidad no era eterna, y menos la suya. 

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Tuvo la irracional idea de que el animago podría haber escapado del armario, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que su varita seguía en su poder_. "Quienquiera que sea, se irá por donde ha venido, pero con el culo caliente" _se dijo mientras pesadamente se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró de frente con Hooch.

Si Severus podía decir que apreciaba a alguien en Hogwarts, aparte de Dumbledore, esa era Yuri Hooch. Era bastante más baja que él, con el pelo grisáceo y unos ojos amarillos que miraban astutamente.

- Vaya, ¿me invitas a tu fumadero?- Dijo con una sonrisa descarada, inhalando el aroma de la habitación. 

- No toques nada, Yuri.

Hooch entrecerró los ojos, lanzando una mirada de odio fingido, mientras pasó por su lado. Él le respondió de igual forma. La primera vez que la vio ya tenía el pelo grisáceo, curioso detalle, ya que se conocieron cuando ambos tenían once años. Habían sido compañeros en Hogwarts y en Slytherin. Su nombre completo era Yuna Rita Hooch, pero siempre había respondido sólo por Hooch, o por Yuri si era Severus o uno de los pocos elegidos el que se lo decía.

- ¿Qué tal esos exámenes?, espero que hayas podido suspender a mucha gente este curso, buena forma de subir la moral, no? - Mientras se lo decía se tomó la libertad de empezar servirse un vaso de vodka con limón - parece que es lo único que da emoción a tu vida.

- Que se espabilen, son todos un desastre, ya los veo a todos en el paro, incluidos a los nuestros - dijo Severus volviendo a acomodarse en el sofá. 

- De todas formas, con la de puntos que estás bajando este año a las otras casas, si Slytherin no gana la Copa de la Casa es que son todos imbéciles integrales 

- Obvio que no la ganaremos, con ese Potter ganando los puntos de doscientos en doscientos... - No hablaba con odio, pero si con cierta amargura. Antes de la entrada de Harry en el colegio, Slytherin se había hecho siempre con la Copa de las Casas, pero las temeridades del muchacho, que siempre habían acabado siendo una heroicidad a ojos de casi todo el mundo, les había quitado ese liderato, cosa que enfurecía a Severus y divertía a Hooch. Aunque tras un rato de silencio, se hizo obvio que no era por eso por lo que había ido a visitarlo. Severus sonrió.

- Has venido para asegurarte de que estoy vivo? Hemos comido juntos - Los ojos de aguila de la mujer se volvieron de hierro.

- He venido para ver si estabas bien, ya sabes - su voz descendió un par de tonos - por tu excursión de anoche...

- Que yo sepa, sólo Albus y Minerva sabían donde iba, así que ya me puedes explicar cómo ha llegado hasta tus oidos.

- Rita Skeeter lo ha publicado en el Profeta - ambos ladraron de risa. Tras calmarse, le miró con ternura - no creas que porque estemos menos involucrados el restpde profesores no sabemos nada... Somos más inteligentes de lo que piensas, tenemos ojos en la cara. Supongo que Dumbledore se dará cuenta pronto de que tiene que hablar con el resto acerca de cómo podemos colaborar en el futuro...

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Sonaban tambores de guerra en el horizonte. De una guerra tan horrible como la que acabó hacía 15 aµos y que ambos habían padecido. Estuvieron un tiempo bebiendo y charlando de superficialidades y ella se fue para que pudiese descansar. 

Y así lo hizo. Durmió como una piedra hasta bien entrada la maµana del día siguiente, en el cual gracias a Dios no le tocaba dar ninguna clase y podría acabar de corregir y pensar que iba a hacer con Pettigrew...

__

...Pettigrew!!???

Bajó corriendo hasta su despacho con una jarra de agua y tras bloquear la puerta para que no entrase nadie inesperadamente, abrió el armario donde el animago había estado encerrado más de 24 horas. En el fondo, se sintió algo culpable por olvidarse de él.

Lo primero que vio fue la calva, seguída del resto del cuerpo que cayó al suelo como un muµeco de trapo al abrirse la puerta. Respiraba con dificultad, y Severus pudo adivinar el motivo. Inmediatamente le levantó la cabeza tirando del cuello de su capa y le inclinó para ayudarle a beber agua. La reacción del animago fue la esperada: bebió como si le fuese la vida en ello, y cuando se dio por satisfecho, se posicionó de tal forma que pudo mirar a los ojos negros que tenía enfrente y musitó:

- Eres igual de hijo de puta que Black.

A Severus eso le sentó como una bofetada en la cara.

___________________________________________________________________

TBC

Reviews, sugerencias... lo que querais


End file.
